First Date
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Franklin/Hope-All they wanted to do was go on a date like regular teenagers, but things don't work out when every superhero in the city is part of your family and they don't know when to butt out.


I don't own Marvel or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them. Not set any time specific or even what version of Marvel Earth, most likely a funnier and happy version, where something like this could actually happened. I fudged the ages, naturally to suit my needs.

**First Date**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlofManyNames**

"So, Hope, do you want to go out on a date with me, this Saturday, barring any, you know, incidents," asked Franklin Richards. He was on his laptop, video chatting with Hope (she was at the Xavier Institute in Westchester that week). He and Hope had been friends for a long time. Both were Omega-level mutants and they had big destinies ahead of them. Due to time-traveling and various other problems (according to Deadpool, they were all just comic book characters, therefore not real and time went slower for them), Hope and Franklin were around the same age.

The red haired and green eyed Hope grinned. "About time."

"Smart-ass," replied Franklin. It didn't hurt that they had telepathy. He knew that she liked him and she knew that he liked her, they just hadn't talked about it. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's see how many different countries' foods are in New York City," said Hope.

"Nearly every country," said the voice of Franklin's super-genius little sister Valeria. Popping into their video-chat, Franklin sighed. "What's the matter, Franklin?"

"Val, we are having a private conversation."

"So what?"

"Hope, are you going to tell Cable about your date with my brother," asked Val. Hope flushed. Her surrogate father Nathan Summers (Cable) was rather…overprotective when it came to her. Nathan liked Franklin, for the most part.

"Val, if you would stop trolling our conversations, we would both appreciate it," said Hope. "You're just like Aunt Rachel." Franklin felt that Val was way too interested in his relationship with Hope. Hope felt that Rachel, her aunt (for all purposes), was too interested in their relationship too.

"Aw, talking to your boyfriend, Hope." Speak thy devil's name and she shall appear, Rachel entered Hope's room without knocking. The mid-twenty year old red head smirked. Hope's scowled.

"Talk to you later, Franklin," said Hope, logging off. Franklin sighed and logged off himself. He, then, got up and went to the living room where Val was supposed to be doing her PhD work. Franklin levitated a pillow and flung it at his sister's head. Val shot up and proceeded to throw three pillows and a couch cushion at him. The seventeen year old Franklin and the fourteen year old Val continued their pillow-fight, until all the pillows and cushions were put back into place by the sound of Spider-Man's web-shooters.

"Now, you two know better than to use your powers for a pillow fight," said Spider-Man. After the whole incident with Doc Ock in control of his body, Spider-Man took more interest in the development of the four young heroes that saved him—Franklin, Val, Hope and Anya. "Besides, what if your Mom came home to see her living room a mess? It's bad enough that Torchie and Thing act like squabbling siblings too." He remained the same. He stopped by, often. Since the thing with Doc Ock, he felt that he shouldn't be in the Future Foundation or the Avengers, full-time.

"Uncle Spidey," said Val. (When Spider-Man was in costume, it was Uncle Spidey and when he was his civilian-self, it was Uncle Petey). "Franklin started it."

"Val! You keep butting into my private conversations with Hope," said Franklin. Spider-Man chuckled.

"Finally asked my super-powerful student out on a date? Ah, that's going to be a fun day," said Spider-Man, sagely. "Torchie owes me twenty-bucks. He thought for sure that Hope would get fed up with your pussy-footing and ask you herself."

"You were betting on that?"

"Hey, I have to amuse myself somehow. Better your love life than mine," said Spider-Man. Suddenly there was a large buh-boom and "Well, the never-ending battle continues. Behave you two." He exited via the window.

Franklin scowled as Val said, "Uncle Ben owes me fifteen bucks."

(What Franklin didn't know was that a lot of the older superheroes had betting pools on which of the younger superheroes were going to wind up together, just because).

Saturday came and Franklin and Hope were meeting at Times Square to begin their date. They wanted to avoid the awkward family meetings—Franklin's mother was feeling old and that Franklin was growing up too fast and Cable didn't want Hope to date, ever. Franklin spotted Hope and went up to her.

"Managed to get out of the house without a tracking device or another telepath on your trail," asked Franklin.

"Barely. I had to bribe Kitty and some of the other girls to distract Wolverine, Nathan and Aunt Rachel," said Hope, rolling her eyes. "What about you?"

"Mom tried to place trackers on me when I was still sleeping. I fried them. I practically begged Uncle Johnny to distract Val and the rest of the Power Pack," said Franklin, sighing. "Although, Mom may convince Dad to hack into the New York City Police Security System…you ready for some Korean barbeque." Hope and Franklin were a good-looking couple. They held hands as they walked to the first restaurant for an early lunch. And they talked. It was nice to pretend they were a normal teenage couple, for once.

Franklin told Hope about the hovercraft that his dad was building for him for his next birthday. They traded stories about team-ups they had with other heroes, mostly older ones. It was obvious that the one that they wound up teaming up with the most was Spider-Man. They arrived at the Korean place and got a table.

After ordering, "So, who do you think got Tony and Cap to come to this place at the same time as us?" Franklin had a direct line of sight of Tony and Steve at another table, failing miserably at being discreet. "Cable or Mom?"

"Probably your mother. Tony's deathly afraid of her and you know that Tony likes to drag Cap all over town. They're like an old married couple," said Hope, snorting. She met his blue eyes and grinned. She used her telekinesis and had the waitress accidently spill water all over Tony, causing a mess to ensue which involved two downed waiters, a vomiting baby and a cursing Tony.

Franklin and Hope burst out laughing. They honestly tried to control the laughter but it was too funny. Getting their food to go, they walked out of the restaurant, walking, eating and giggling. "Did you see Tony's face? Priceless."

"Poor Cap, though," said Franklin.

"Ah, don't worry, Tony has enough money to handle that situation," said Hope. They passed in front of an ice cream shop. "You want ice cream?" Franklin nodded, and opened the door for her. "Ah, what a gentlemen. Did you get pointers from your Uncle Johnny?"

"Love advice from Uncle Johnny? That's about as bad as getting love advice from the Hulk," said Franklin, snorting. They ordered ice cream cones.

"Oh, crud," said Hope, sighing.

"What," Franklin asked, looking around, wondering if Tony and Cap followed them from the Korean place. Instead, he found Emma Frost sitting in a booth, dressed in regular clothes, death glaring Franklin. Of all the women in the world, it had to be Emma Frost. Her icy blue eyes made him shiver. Hope winced. Emma was a Mama Bear when X-kids were involved. His lowered his voice an octave. "Do you think she'll follow if we leave now?"

"I can hear you, Franklin Benjamin Richards." Emma Frost's stare bore into him and he grabbed Hope's arm and dragged her out of the ice cream shop.

"Move it, Hope," said Franklin. Needless to say, they both lost their ice cream cones.

"She's an extremely powerful telepath, we're not going to lose her," said Hope, running along with Franklin.

"We can try. How hard is it to get some alone time?" They stopped running in an alleyway.

"Well, every major superhero in the world has a base or residence in the City," said the voice of the Wall-Crawler, Spider-Men. He was hanging upside down. "And every single one of them cares about both your well-beings." Franklin glared up at his 'Uncle Spidey.' Hope did too. "No one sent me. Although I should tell you that Invisible Woman and Torchie are nearby as are Cable, Ms. Marvel and Rachel. Not to mention you have Emma on your trail. You two may be the first people to actually lose Tony and Cap. I think Wolverine may be around too. Head to the park, that's a safe destination."

"Thanks," chorused the teenagers. They headed out. Spider-Men chuckled to himself.

"Ah, young love."

Franklin managed to lead Hope to Central Park. They stopped at a Chinese food truck to get some more food. There, they spotted Daredevil, hiding in an alleyway.

It went all downhill from there.

In the park, Hope and Franklin counted at least twenty-seven superheroes lurking, either in costume or in civilian clothing. Fleeing the park, they went to a diner for pie. There they found Cable and Invisible Woman, dressed in civilian clothing, plotting in the corner.

"Seriously, can you guys be any more obvious," muttered Franklin.

"What happened to actual stealth," said Hope, shaking her head. Suddenly, Rachel Grey-Summers grabbed Hope and Franklin, hugging them tightly, knocking their heads together.

"Aw, how cute are you guys attempting to escape prying eyes," said Rachel, amused. "Guess, who's with me!" Franklin knew it was his sister, Val, and everyone's resident little sister Dani Cage.

Dani was almost ten years old and she was an imp. Everyone loved her. "Franklin and Hope, are you two going to get married and have super-powerful babies someday?"

Cable and Invisible Woman jumped up from their seats and started yelling "There's no way that anyone should be thinking about marriage at their age!" and "No babies, I'm too young to be a grandmother/grandfather!" Rachel cackled. Val and Dani looked at a computer screen, using a website to figure out what a Franklin/Hope baby would look like. Hope's face turned as red as her hair and Franklin's entire face was fire engine red, including his ears.

The embarrassment would have continued if Deadpool hadn't crashed into the diner with a large, probably stolen, motorcycle (Deadpool: It was not stolen. I appropriated it from non-legal means). Deadpool paid no mind to anyone as he turned around and pulled out his katana as Thanos of all beings in the universe came charging at him. Suddenly, Deadpool was thrown into a booth (Deadpool: It was all Thanos' fault for making me immortal, even without my freaky healing factor. I am so not happy. I'm so not un-aliving Thanos, because he's not going to be with my love, Death! Over my dead body!)

"Oh, hey, Frankie, Baby Hope, Val, Cable, Invisible Girl, ("Invisible Woman!" demanded Sue), Rachel and Baby Dani," said Deadpool. "Can you move or would you help?" (Deadpool: I had no idea that Frankie and Baby Hope were dating. Geez, thanks for telling your best friend, Cable, glad to know that I matter in your life). Thanos and Deadpool continued fighting.

Eye-twitching Franklin stomped on the ground, making it sound as if the Hulk and the Thing just dropped from SHIELD's helicarrier. People tended to forget that he was the most powerful mutant in the world. Everyone stopped.

"What's up, little buddy," asked Deadpool, using scissor-legs on Thanos (which would have been hilarious had Franklin not been so mad).

"For the love of God, all I wanted to do was take Hope on a date without everyone flipping going crazy about it," snapped Franklin. "Hope, you want to go to Hawaii?"

"Uh, sure," said Hope. "But how are we going to get there?" Franklin grabbed Hope's hand and transported them to Hawaii. Hope was shocked. "Since when can you do that?"

"Since I was twelve. But I'm not allowed to use most of my powers, but seriously. There are no superheroes that I know of in Hawaii or super-villains or a mercenary and alien fighting over the hand of the personification of Death," said Franklin. "Wanna go to a nice restaurant?" Hope giggled.

"Sure, I'll pay. I picked Deadpool's pocket," said Hope, showing him a wad of hundred dollar bills.

"Sweet."


End file.
